1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drink bottle having a removable lid for a drink bottle, and more particularly to drink bottle in which the removable lid has an inner lid with a drink spout and an outer lid that selectively covers the drink spout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal beverage bottles are becoming ever more popular and have moved beyond the common beverage bottle packed with a school lunch or in a lunch box. Gyms are filled with members exercising, and many members bring their own beverage bottles for hydration. Hikers, bikers, walkers, commuters, tourists and many others carry beverage bottles as they go on their way. An increasingly common feature of the beverage bottles is a drink nozzle or spout that offers the ability to drink from the bottle without complete removal of the lid from the bottle. Another feature of some drink bottles is a cover for drink spout or nozzle to keep the spout or nozzle clean between drinking.
An example of a beverage bottle having a removable lid with a drink spout and a cover selectively securable over the drink spout is U.S. design Pat. D592,012 S. Another example is shown in U.S. design Pat. D609.964 S.